Empezando de nuevo
by Anouk Lice Haru
Summary: Hermione iba a cumplir su sueño de entrevistar al ex mortífago Jeff Lind, ya que eso sería dar un gran paso en su carrera periodística, pero no puede viajar sin la protección de un auror, nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Una Dramione, como siempre
1. La entrevista soñada

_**Empezando de Nuevo**_

CAP.1: La entrevista soñada

Hermione se encontraba en su despacho, no era gran cosa, es más, era una verdadera bazofia, pero no se podía quejar, era bastante pequeño y si a

eso le sumabas todas las hojas esparcidas que había por todos lados el resultado era catastrófico. Trabajar en el Profeta era duro y más si querías

llegar a ser alguien en ese mundo de noticias. Más de una vez había pensado en trabajar en el mundo muggle, ya que además periodismo también

había estudiado psicología, le fascinaba la mente humana, que escondian las personas, que había dentro de ellas, pero no podía abandonar el mundo

mágico, habían sucedido tantas cosas que le era imposible echarlas a un lado e irse, así que de vez en cuando ponía en práctica su faceta de psicóloga

ayudando en San Mungo, como trabajo solidario y de paso pasaba más tiempo con Ginny, ya que esta nada más terminó Hogwarts se hizo medimaga.

La castaña tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, llevaba toda la noche metida en ese despacho terminando una entrevista que había tenído que hacer a la

gran estrella del quiddich Oliver Wood, y que había repetido tres veces ya que no le gustaba como había quedado. Justo cuando Hermione terminó de

escribir la última palabra llamaron a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante -dijo mirando triufante su trabajo.

Le había quedado perfecto, justo como todos los que había entregado en otras ocasiones.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y por él entró un hombre de unos treinta años.

-Hermione, Wallace te busca -le informo.

-Gracias Lucas, en seguida voy -dijo Hermione.

La castaña se levantó de su escritorio y cogiendo la entrevista se dirigió al despacho de su jefe.

Hermione tocó a la puerta y al instante la voz grave de Mike Wallace le invitó a entrar.

- Que bien que hayas venido Hermione, te esperaba -dijo el hombre.

Wallace no sobrepasaba los cuarenta años, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos color miel, era realmente atractivo, pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para

temas tan trivales como tener pareja.

Hermione con una sonrisa se acercó a su mesa y le entregó la entrevista.

- ¿Es la de Wood? -preguntó Wallace.

- Si, señor -respondió la castaña.

- Bien, sientate, por favor, tengo que darte una noticia.

En la mirada de su jefe había una chispa de alegria, Mike sabía que esa entrevista la llevaba esperando Hermione desde hacía unos meses.

Hermione, por lo contrario estaba bastante nerviosa, sólo esperaba que no fuera mala.

- Te acuerdas de Jeff Lind ¿no? - preguntó Wallace.

A Hermione se le habriero los ojos de golpe ¡claro que se acordaba de Jeff Lind!.

Era un ex mortífago, que como sirviente del señor oscuro había estado junto a él durante toda la batalla final, pero justo cuando Voldemort estaba a

punto de vencer, él se rebeló y ayudó a Harry a acabar con él. Lind había escrito un libro sobre las "peripecias" del señor oscuro pero todos sabían

que escondía un secreto, secreto que no había escrito en el libro pero que Hermione estaba dispuesta a averiguar, pero claro Wallace se lo negó

cuando se ofreció voluntaria para ir a hacerle la entrevista, ya que aunque Lind no fuera peligroso y se huniera puesto en el lado bueno, había que tener

en cuenata que aún tenía la marca tenebrosa en su hombro.

- ¿A muerto? -pregunto Hermione preocupada.

La sola idea le causaba espanto, no podía morir sin que ella le hubiera conocido, tanto tiempo investigandolo para que se muriera habría sido un

desperdicio, y a ella si había algo que no le sobraba era tiempo para desperdiciarlo.

Wallace soltó una carcajada, notaba el nerviosismo de Hermione, había trabajado mucho en ese caso, y si todo salí a bien después de esa entrevista le

daría un ascenso, en el Profeta hacía falta más gente como ella.

- No, tranquila Lind no a muerto, el tema era que le enviamos una carta al señor Lind proponiendole que uno de nuestros mejores periodistas fuera a

hacerle una entrevista y después de mucho insistir nos contestó positivamente, así que sin pensarmelo te he mandado a llamar ¿qué te parece?

¿estarías dispuesta a partir mañana y perderte por Italia durante cuatro meses? -pregunto Mike con una sonrisa.

Hermione no se le podía creer, después de tamto esperar, cuando ya estaba apunto de tirar la toalla con ese tema, va su jefe después de decirle que no

firmemente barias veces, ahora se lo estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisa, era subreal, seguro que ese sueño tenía alguna tara por alguna parte.

- Ya esta, ¿así, sin más? después de tanto tiempo esperandolo, ¿ahora si se me esta permitido?, vamos Mike a mi no me engañas, tú y yo sabemos

que no puede ser tan sencillo -dijo Hermione ironica.

Mike tragó en seco, esa era la peor parte de la noticia, cuando le tenía que decir a su periodista predilecta que no iria sola a su entrevista soñada.

- Veras Hermione, como sabes, Lind es un ex mortífago y por seguridad el ministerio ha decidido que sólo podrás ir si llevas a un auror -le explicó

Wallace.

- ¿Qué auror? -preguntó Hermione lentamente.

Wallace, no sabía mentir, llevaba escrito en la cara que el nombre de aquel auror no le iba a gustar para nada.

La castaña salió del edificio del Profeta soltando improperios a diestra y siniestra, ¡No podía ser posible! ¿por qué a ella?, salió del mundo mágico al

muggle aún con la idea de renunciar al viaje, pero no podía, lo había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que casi le era imposible pensar en

rechazar esa oferta tan sólo por una chiquillada de estudiantes, algún día lo tendría que superar. Iba tan concentrada en en sus pensamientos que no se

dió cuenta de que cruzaba un semáforo hasta que el chirrido de los frenos de un coche le hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba parada a escasos

centímetros de un picasso azul, el olor a goma quemada le hizo reaccionar y salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Mira por donde vas, estúpida! -le gritó el conductor una vez la castaña se había quitado de la carretera.

- ¡Vayase a la mierda! -le contestó esta.

Por alguna parte tenía que descargar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada y ese conductor había sido un blanco fácil.

El coche pasó de largo y Hermione se dirigió a su apartamento.

Una vez en su casa, se cambió y se puso a comer y después a leer.

Miró el reloj del comedor, no llebaba ni media hora leyendo y ya no podía continuar, su dolor de cabeza con la noticia había incrementado, ahora

necesitaba relajarse y que mejor que una sesión de ayuda en San Mungo. Se volvió a vestir pero con ropa más informal y se apareció en el hospital.

Allí todo era un ir y venir de gente, pacientes fuera de sus camillas o enfermeras charrando sin nada mejor que hacer.

- ¡Hermione!

La castaña se giró y vió con alegria a su amiga Ginny, necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Ginny ¿qué tal? -le dijo daldole un abrazo.

- Bien, bien ¿y tú? -le devolvió la pregunta la pelirroja.

- Horrible, me han dado el permiso para irme a hacerla la entrevista a Jeff Lind -dijo la castaña.

- ¡Pero eso es estupendo! -exclamó Ginny, pero al ver la cara de su amiga dudó- ¿no?

- Si, si, me voy cuatro meses a Italia, veré todo aquello y lo mejor, conoceré a Lind...

- ¿Entonces? -preguntó sin comprender Ginny.

Hermione llevaba meses comiendole la cabeza con aquella entrevista y ahora que lo había consegido, no entendia lo que pasaba.

- Pues que me tiene que acompañar un auror

- ¿Cuál?

- Es...

Un grito se escuchó al fondo del pasillo y sin pensarselo dos veces Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron hacia allí.

Harry, Ron y otras dos personas se encontraban allí tirados, llenos de magulladuras y polvo.

- ¡Harry! -gritó Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry y Ginny después de terminar la guerra habían empezado una relación y aún segían después de dos años.

- Ginny va a buscar ayuda -dijo Hermione.

Sin pensarselo dos veces Ginny ovedeció y a los pocos minutos llegaron dos médicos y tres enfermeras.

- ¿Que a pasado? -pregunto una de los médicos.

- No lo sé cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban así -contestó Hermione por Ginny.

La cual, se había ido con una de las enfermeras que se había llevado a Ron y a Harry y las otras dos y el médico se habían llevado a los otros dos

heridos.

- Bien...Señorita Granger, es la hora de comer y casi todos se han ido a comer, necesitomos que nos ayude con los otros dos enfermos -decía el

doctor mientras se situaba delante de la puerta de los otros dos aurores y la abría.

- Señor yo... -dijo insegura.

En ese momento se oyó un grito ahogado de la habitación.

El doctor con un leve empujón la metió dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Pero señor, tengo el titulo de psicóloga, no de enfermera! -se quejó Hermione con angustia.

Si había una razón por la que no se había sacado el titulo de enfermeria era por que no podía ver la sangre, le era imposible, sólo con hablar de ella se le

hacía un nudo en la boca del estomago, además de que no sabía como debía de curar una herida de un auror, ya que estaba segura de que eran muy

distintas a las vomiteras que había aprendido a curar en Howgarts.

- Granger, pasa más tiempo en este hospital que la mitad de los enfermeros que trebajan aquí, estoy seguro de que sabrá arreglarsela -y dicho esto el

doctor desapareció.

Hermione tragó en seco y se dirigió hacia las camillas donde estaban curando a los aurores.

Se llevó tal sorpresa al comprobar que no eran unos simples aurores, era Blaise Zabinni y nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Señorita, ya estan mejor pero tiene que ponerles esta poción en las heridas más grabes y vendarselas -dijo una de las enfermeras.

- ¿Ustedes a donde van? -preguntó Hermione con angustia, ¡no la podían dejar sola con ellos!

- Nos necesitan en otro lugar -y sin más se fueron dejando a Hermione con dos de sus enemigos de Howgarts.

Bien, no va a pasar nada, sólo les tienes que poner la poción en las heridas, vendarlas e irte no es tan difícil, ¡tu puedes Hermione!, se dijo a sí misma.

Primero empezó por Zabinni que no había abierto la boca pero tampoco parabe de mirarla, al parecer no la había reconocido.

- ¿Y cómo decias que te llamabas? -preguntó por primera vez Zabinni.

Una vieja y estúpida tactica para ligar a la cual Hermione no estaba dispuesta a someterse.

- No lo he dicho y tampoco creo que le interese -contestó la castaña terminando de vendar la última venda.

- Espera, ¡yo te conozco! estoy seguro de que te he visto en otro lugar -dijo pensativo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza irónica, ojalá no se acordara de ella.

Se dirigió hasta la otra camilla donde descansaba Malfoy y durante unos segundos le pareció un ángel, ahí dormido, con su pelo rubio cayendole

desordenadamente por la frente y tampandole parcialmente los ojos cerrados, a simple vista parecía dormido. Esos dos años lo habían cambaido

bastante, estaba mucho más atractivo.

Hermione empezó a curarle las heridas.

- Juro que te conozco de algún sitio

La voz de Zabinni la distrajo de su tarea, se había concentrado tanto en las heridas de Malfoy que casi parecia que en vez de curarlas las estaba

acariciando.

- Deja de jurar y callate Zabinni -contestó malumorada por que la hubieran distraido de aquel perfecto cuerpo.

- ¡Eso es! no me lo puedo creer, tú...tú eres... -tartamudeó el castaño.

- ¿Si? -dijo Hermione expectante, todo aquello la estaba aburriendo.

- ¡Eres Granger! -contestó él como si acabara de descubrir algun tesoro.

Hermione solto una risita desdeñosa, que chico más listo, se dijo a si misma.

Volvió la cará para segir con los vendajes del rubio pero derepente ahogó un grito y se puso la mano en el pecho.

Malfoy había abierto los ojos y la estaba observando de arriba a bajo, su mirada plateada se chocó con la aquitada de la castaña y algo en el interiór de

la chica le dijo que la apartara y así hizo.

- ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿quiéres matarme o qué? ¿tú no estabas durmiendo? -pregunto con voz acusadora.

- Simplemente descansaba los párpados -contestó el rubio con simpleza.

- Draco, es Granger ¿te acuerdas de ella? -pregunto aún incredulo Zabinni incorporado en su camilla.

Hermione viendo que se le volverian a abrir las heridas, con lo cual conllevaba a sangre se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido.

- Zabinni te aseguro que como se te vuelvan a abrir las heridas te voy a dejar que te desangres, tumbate -le ordenó.

El castaño soltó una risita.

- Sabes Granger, estas realmente atractiva con ese caracter, es más, has cambiado y estan atractiva con o sin ese caracter -corrigió Zabinni.

Hermione volvió a Malfoy y comenzó a ponerle la poción en el hombro derecho, donde tenía una gran herida en cima de la marca tenebrosa.

La castaña se quedó mirando durante segundos esa marca que tantos problemas había causado pero al momento apartó la vista avergonzada.

- ¿Sorprendida Granger? -preguntó Draco mirandola fijamente.

- ¿Tendría que estarlo? -le contestó esta sin levantar la mirada de la herida que ahora estaba vendando.

Draco no contestó y Hermione una vez vio finalizada su tarea, hizo desaparecer todas la pociaones y vendajes que habían sobrado y antes de salir por

la puerta se giró y miró a Malfoy.

- Mañana sale el vuelo, te quiero ver a las diez y media de la mañana en el aeropuerto, esa entrevista es muy importante para mi, así que si no estas

antes de que salgael vuelo no me lo pensaré dos veces, me iré con o sin tí -y dicho esto salió del la habitació y se apareció en su casa, para que darse

dormida en el sofá, había sido un día agotador.

Mientras que Draco en la habitación de el hospital se quedó soltando improperios del por que le había tocado a él ir con Granger a Italia por una

entrevista con Jeff Lind, iban a ser unos cuatro meses muy largos.


	2. NO ES UN CAPITULO

Lo siento, me he confundido, sorry, pero no queda mucho para que cuelge el cachito de este fic, este capi iba para la otra historia, lo siento mucho, sorry...


	3. Aterrizaje Forzoso

Hola!! gracias por vuestros comentarios y lo siento mucho con lo del capítulo 2, en realidad no tiene nada que ver con este fic, lo que pasa es que me equivoqué y en vez de colgarlo en mi otro fic lo colgué en este, un despiste, lo siento T.T soy todo un despiste... Pero bueno ahora si, ya esta aquí el cap 2 de verdad xD.

**CAP 2: Aterrizaje forzoso**

- Hermione, Hermione despierta

Al ver que la castaña no se despertaba empezó a sacudirla hasta queHermione abrió los ojos.

- ¿Ginny? -preguntó la castaña desorientada.

- La misma que viste y calza -contestó la pelirroja.

- Mmm...hola, me he quedado dormida, uff...y aún tengo que hacer la maleta para mañana por la mañana.

- Hermione, cariño, son las ocho dela mañana -contestó Ginny.

- Ajá...espera... ¿qué? -preguntó Hermione mirandoa Ginny con cara de susto.

- Las ocho de la mañana, no pude venir ayer por queme quedé con Harry en el hospital y ...

- ¡Mierda! joder, joder, ¡no llego! ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? -dijo la castaña levantandose corriendo.

- Pero que pasa -preguntó Ginny.

Hermione desde su cuarto le relató todo lo que le había dichoWallace.

- Espera, espera ¿qué te vas CUATRO meses a Italia con MALFOY? -preguntó incredulaGinny.

Hermione y Malfoy eran moralmente incompatibles, como el agua y el aceite.

- No me lo repitas, por favor -suplico Hermione terminando de vestirse.

- ¿Y a que hora decías que salía el vuelo? -preguntó Ginny.

- A la diez y media -dijo la castaña poniendose la chaqueta para salir ya de casa.

- Yo no es por estresarte, ni nada por el estilo pero...son las nueve y media -canturreo Ginny.

Hermione soltó un grito ¿por qué todo le salía mal? primero se quedaba dormida sin hacer las maletas para el viaje, después llegaba tarde y por último y

más importante ¡Se iba cuatro meses con Malfoy!

- Ginny, me voy a aparecer, así que deseame suerte -suspiró la castaña, odiaba aparecerse.

- Pero si ya la tienes, ¡cuatro meses con Malfoy! ¿te parece poca suerte?

Hermione decidió no contestar, así con una última mirada a su casa se apareció en el aeropuerto.

Allí todo era un ir y venir de gente así que era casi imposible que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de supequeño toque de magia.

Se fue directa a facturación y se tiró tres cuartos de hora para que le facturaran unasimple y puñetera maleta. Justo cuando estaba pasando por el

arco de metales una voz la distrajo.

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 3 a Italia, embarquen por la puerta trece, el vuelosale en cinco minutos _-anunció la voz de pito de una azafata.

Estupendo, por la puerta trece, el número de la mala suerte, justo lo que ella tenía.

- Señorita por favor ¿puede quitarse el cinturón? lleva metal -le dijo un guardia.

- Señor, mi vuelosale dentro de cinco minutos, me he pasado tres cuartos de hora para facturar un maleta ¡una!, ¿y usted me dice queme quite el

cinturón? si claro y después hago un concurso de camisetas mojadas ¿le importaría dejarme pasar? -dijo la castaña sarcástica.

El guardia la miró desconfiado y refunfuñando la dejó pasar, Hermione dio un pequeño gracias y corriendo se fue a su puerta de enbarque. Cuando llegó,

por suerte o por desgracia, Malfoy ya se encontraba allí. El rubio estaba apollado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de

vestir negros y una camisa blanca arremangada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. La castaña tragó en seco, si quitabamos lo del día

anterior, hacía como un año que no lo había visto y había cambiado muchísimo, cogiendo aire se acercó a él.

- Malfoy, vamos -dijo esta pasando por su lado para pasar por la puerta.

- Llegas tarde -contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- Llego justo a la hora, nipronto ni tarde -dijo ella dandole su pasaporte y billete a la azafata.

- No has cambiado nada -dejo caer Draco una vez sentados.

- Malfoy, en la ventana voy yo -dijo ceñuda Hermione.

Malfoy se había sentado en la ventana sin decirle nada a ella, y siHermione no se sentaba en la venta no se sentaba.

- Oh, vamosGranger! me he sentado yo, ¿qué más te da? -dijo él con una media sonrisa.

- Malfoy -advirtió la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.

Empezábamos bien y eso que no habían estado juntos ni veinte minutos.

Con una carcajada Malfoy se sentó en el asiento del pasillo dejandoa Hermione en el de la ventana.

El viaje fue bastante calmado exceptuando los coqueteos que se traían las azafatas con Malfoy y viceversa, menos mal que no quedaba mucho para

llegar a Italia, se dijo Hermione dando gracias a Dios.

- Granger -llamó Draco.

Hermione decidió hacerse la dormida, a lo mejor con un poco de suerte la dejaba en paz hasta que llegaran.

Draco al ver que la castaña no le contestaba, pudo examinarla mejor. Hermione ya no era aquella niña que recordaba de Hogwarts y de la batalla final, la

castaña había madurado, más aún, y eso se le notaba a leguas. Su pelo lleno de rulos ya no estaba tan enmarañado y por supuesto su cuerpo también

había dado cambios notorios de crecimiento. Poco a poco Draco se fue acercandoa Hermione hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara y sin más

le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione reaccionó en seguida, no se esperaba que Malfoy hiciera eso.

- ¡¿Pero qué has hecho Malfoy?! -pregunto indignada.

Si se quería burlar, que lo hiciera con otra, tenía a cuatro azafatas con las que entretenerse y dejarla tranquila.

Por toda respuesta Malfoy empezó a reírse ¡eso ya era el colmo! ¿qué se creía que era eso, la tómbola?

- Malfoy ¿dónde le encuentras la risa? por que yo ¡no se la veo! -dijo Hermione.

- Sabía que no estabas dormida, ha sido muy gracioso, te tendrías que haber visto la cara, Granger -contestó aflojando un poco la risa.

- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo Malfoy? de periodista y psicóloga a auror -dijo seria la castaña.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- Tú tienes un grabe caso de tontitis aguditis, o como lo dirían otros, de gilipollez aguda -contestó brusca.

Malfoy frunció el ceño ¿lo estaba llamando gilipollas?

- Creo que no te he entendido -dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Fácil Malfoy, con la boca cerrada estas más guapo.

Draco sonrió mordaz ¿quería jugar? pues iba a jugar.

- Creo que tu también lo estas, Granger

- ¿Me estas invitando a que me calle? -preguntó con una ceja alzada la castaña.

- No, te estoy suplicando que te calles -contestó el rubio.

¿Suplicar? creía que Malfoy no suplicaba.

- Ya me puedo morir en paz, ya lo he visto todo...¿me lo "suplicas" Malfoy? -dijo la castaña poniendo énfasis en la palabra.

- Pues ya sabes donde esta la puerta

- ¿Qué? -preguntó la castaña sin entender.

- Si ya puedes morir en paz, ya sabes donde esta la puerta para saltar, seguro que sería una bonita caída -dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

- Estúpido -dijoHermione muy cabreada.

- Niñata -contestó Draco.

- Imbécil

- Mogigata

- Premiscuo

- Monja

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandívula, ¡pero será descarado!

- Impotente

- Pelo...¡¿cómo?! repite eso si te atreves -amenazó el rubio al percatarse de lo que había dichoGranger.

- Im-po-ten-te-deletreó Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya te gustaría a ti probar de lo que soy capaz, Granger, menos mal que nunca se me ocurriría tal descabellada idea

- Demos gracias a Dios por esos pequeños detalles -dijo Hermione mirando el cielo por la ventanilla.

Draco bufó, quería bajar ya de ese estúpido atión...alión...avinón...¡joder, como se llamara! quería bajar ya de ese artilugio muggle.

- Malfoy, antes de hacerlo contigo lo haría con un perro, el resultado iba a ser el mismo -dijo la castaña.

- No sabes de lo que hablas Granger, no tienes ni idea de...

- _Señores pasajeros, ponganse los cinturones, en unos momentos vamos a aterrizar, recuerden que si no les funciona algo pueden llamar a las_

_azafatas_-anunció la voz de una azafata.

- Eso va por ti Malfoy, por si no te "funciona algo", aunque creo que las pobres azafatas ya no pueden hacer nada, lo tuyo es un caso perdido -dijo

Hermione riendo.

- Callate, Granger -contestó malumorado Draco abrochandose el cinturón.

De repente el avión hizo un movimiento raroy Draco se puso tenso y se sujetó fuertemente a su asiento.

Hermione se tuvo que morder el lábio inferior para no soltar una carcajada ¿no se asustaba con al escoba y si con el avión?

- ¿Estoes normalGranger? -preguntoDraco sin mirarla.

Hermione no pudo contestar, estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada del siglo, cuando se vio dispuesta a hablarle lo hizo con cara asustada.

- Malfoy, la verdad es que yo he ido pocas veces en avión, pero nunca me había pasado esto -dijo la castaña asustada.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó incrédulo Draco.

¿Iba a morir así, tan pronto?

- ¡Oh, dios mio, ¿por qué a nosotros?! -dijoHermione sujetandose la cara con las manos.

- Granger ¡dime que no nos vamos a estrellar! -suplicó Draco.

Los hombros de Hermione se empezaron a combulsionar, que aún seguía con la cara tapada. Draco al verla así y viendo que iban a morir la cogió por

los hombros.

- Granger... -otro movimiento y un bote sacudió al avión- ¡Merlín!

Draco desesperado, le destapó la caraa Hermione, pero su sorpresa fue tal que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Hermmione se estaba riendo tanto

que se le salían las lágrimas y estaba rojísima.

- ¿Pero qué...? -la pregunta de Draco fue interrumpida por otra voz.

- _Señores pasajeros, ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones y levantarse a por sus pertenencias, acabamos de aterrizar en Roma ¡Bienvenidos_

anunció la voz del piloto.

Hermione sin poder soportar más la risa ahogada, empezó a soltar carcajadas.

- T-tenías que...hav-haver visto t-tu...cara -dijo Hermione con voz ahogada por las lágrimas y la risa.

Draco notaba como la ira y la humillación le iba incrementando por dentro ¿¡cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de creerselo!?

- Te has pasado Granger -dijo secamente levantandose y cogiendo su chaqueta para salir del avión.

- ¡Espera Malfoy! -dijo Hermione siguiendolo riendose.

Fuera del avión se fueron a recoger sus maletas y después a esperar a fueran a recogerlos. Hermione de vez en cuando hipaba de la risa, ¡no podía

evitarlo! había sido tan gracioso...

- ¡Bueno, ya esta bien Granger! -explotó Draco.

¡La chica no había parado de reírse! y lo que era peor ¡de él!.

- Lo siento Malfoy, es que no puedo evitarlo, yo...

- ¿Granger y Malfoy? -preguntó un hombre.

- Eeee...si ¿usted es...? -preguntó la castaña.

- ¡Oh mi scusi! yo soy Bruno y seré vuestro guia -se presentó.

- Encantada, yo soy Hermione Granger

Bruno y Hermione se quedaron mirandoa Draco después de unos minutos, la castaña bufó ¡ese rubio era el icono de la mala educación!

- Malfoy, presentate -susurró Hermione.

- Para que, si ya sabe como me llamo.

Hermione resopló exasperada ¡que cruz señor, que cruz!

- Disculpelo, es que eso de viajar en avión, a los magos no les sienta bien -dijo en un murmullosólo para Bruno.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa amable, e hizo un gesto con la mano.

- No importa, bueno y si ya estamos todos nos vamos -anunció Bruno.

Se subieron a un elegante coche negro y se encaminaron hacia la que sería desde ahora hasta dentro de cuatro meses, su nueva casa.

- ¿Y donde estará exactamente la casa Bruno? -preguntó la castaña.

- A las afueras de Roma, ya veran, la casa es preciosa -les aseguró.

- ¿Y queda mucho? -preguntó Draco.

- Pues...unos quince minutos-contestó Bruno.

Draco bufó, no tendría que haber aceptado ese trabajo ni aunque le hubieran pagado con todo el oro del mundo.

Veinte minutos después...

- ¡Ya estamos! -anunció Bruno.

Hermione salió del coche entusiasmada y se quedó impresionada ¡la casa era preciosa!. Tenía dos pisos y estaba pintada de un color blanco, que la

hacía ver muy elegante, también tenían un jardín muy bonito y un garaje. Para Hermione, el contraste blanco de la casa junto al verde del jardín era

perfecto.

Draco examinó la casa de arriba a abajo, estaba aceptable, no se podía quejar, quien hubiese escojido esa casa tenía buen gusto.

- Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, hoy les dejaré que descansen y se acomoden en la casa y mañana a las diez en punto los espero ya vestidos ¡addio! -se

despidió Bruno y desapareció con el coche.

- Granger, me voy a dar una ducha -anunció Malfoy entrando en la casa.

- ¡Malfoy espera! ¿y quien entra las maletas? ¡que pesan! -se quejó la castaña.

Tarde, Draco ya no la podía o no quería oirla.

- ¡que insoportable! -gritó Hermione.

¡Ja! pero estaba listo él si creía que ella iba a hacerlo todo, si quería su maleta tendría que ir a por ella, y sin más Hermione entró en la casa arrastrando

su maleta y dejando la de Malfoy fuera de la casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿qué tal? os ha gustado, os ha decepcionado, sea lo que sea decidlo en un Review ya sabeis el dicho ese _" Un FanFin con Review, es un FanFic feliz" _xD.

Dadle al "Go" si quereis que Draco-impotente-Malfoy tenga un viaje a solas con vosotras por Roma, garantia asegurada xD.

Bezitozz Lice


	4. El pasado se queda en el pasado

Muchísimas gracias por comentar a todas n.ñ', esta vez he tardado bastante pero espero que no hayais dejado el fic...

P.D: Este capi contiene frases en Italiano traducidas por el traductor de Google (yo no paso del Ciao y Addio ...) así que si alguien sabe Italiano y ve alguna frase esta mal o no significa eso, pues lo siento, culpa del traducto u.u'.

**_3. El pasado se queda en el pasado_**

Draco estaba dandose una ducha después del largo viaje, salió del baño y se enrrolló una toalla a la cadera.

Se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, pero no encontró la maleta allí.

- ¡Granger ¿y la maleta?! -gritó desde las escaleras.

- ¡Donde la has dejado! -le contestó ella desde abajo.

Dracó frunció el ceño, eso significaba...¡que seguia en la calle! ¿pero Granger estaba loca? ¡le podian haber robado todo!.

- Granger, quiero mi maleta, y la quiero ya -exigió Draco.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- Ya sabes donde esta Malfoy, no soy la criada de nadie -contestó.

Draco bajó las escaleras malumorado y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada para coger la maleta.

- Sigue igual que hace un año, sin lugar a dudas -murmuró.

Una vez cogió la maleta volvió a entrar en la casa, pero se paró en la cocina y se quedó mirando fijamente a Hermione. Sabiá que había cometido un

error hacía un año, y ahora que la veía ahí en la cocina, con un delantal puesto y haciendo no se que con la cristaleria, sabía que esas vacaciones le

iban a hacer falta.

Hermione al notar una mirada sobre su nuca se dio la vuelta. Ahogó un grito e instintivamente el vaso que llevaba en la mano se le cayó al suelo

haciendose mil pedazos y haciendole a ella un corte en la mano del cual empezó a brotar sangre.

La casta tragó en seco mirandose la sangre que salía sin parar y con la mano libre se apolló en el marmol de la cocina.

- Joder Malfoy, eres estúpido -dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

Draco sonrió de lado y se dirigió hacia la castaña.

- No me acordaba de tu fobia a la sangre -dijo él cogiendole la mano.

Draco hizo aparecer unas vendas y agua oxigenada y empezó a curarle la mano.

- No es fobia, sólo es...es...¡que más da! tampoco tendrias por que acordarte -contestó ella cortante.

- Después de un año se me podía haber olvidado pero...hay cosas que no se olvidan

Hermione carraspeó incomoda, había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar y esa sin lugar a dudas era una de ellas.

- Malfoy, lo pasado pisado -dijo ella recordando el dicho que tanto decía su abuela.

Malfoy soltó una amarga carcajada.

- ¿Te crees esas tonterias Granger? -prenguntó incredulo.

- He creido en cosas peores -contestó mirandolo directamente.

- ¿Insinuas algo?

- ¿Tendría que insinuar algo?

- Insinuas algo -afirmó.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? si, insinuo algo -dijo ella malumorada y con el ceño fruncido

Draco soltó una carcajada, aquella pelea era como volver al pasado ¿cómo olvidar algo si no se quiere olvidar?

- ¡De que te ries ahora! -exclamó haciendo un gracioso mohin con los labios.

- Recuerdos -contestó con una media sonrisa.

- ¡Auch! -gimio Hermione- ten cuidado Malfoy, me haces daño.

Se quejó la castaña. Odiaba estar en esa situación.

- Te quejas por todo, si no te gusta hazlo tú -dijo el cortante, pero sin parar su tarea.

- Lo haría si no fuera por que...

- ¿Se activa tu fovia a la sangre? -preguntó el burlón.

- Si, más o...¡que no tengo fobia!

Draco empezó a reirse y al momento ya había terminado con su trabajo. Miró a Hermione a los ojos y ahogó una risita, tenía los ojos cerrados y la nariz levemente arrugada, estaba muy graciosa.

- Granger, parece que estes oliendo mierda -comentó el rubio haciendo desaparecer las vendas que había utilizado.

- No me hagas contestar a eso -dijo mordaz.

- ¿Qué insinuas? -preguntó mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

- No empecemos otra vez Malfoy

Hermione se separó del rubio y se dirigió hacia fuera de la cocina y empezó a recorrer la casa. Primero el salón, después la pequeña biblioteca que había y así hasta que vio toda la casa. Se dirigió hacia el jardín interno y se quedó boquiabierta ¡era precioso! todo verde, lleno de flores y una piscina con una pequeña cascada en uno de los lados, sin pensarselo dos veces se tumbó en la hierva todo lo larga que era y cerró los ojos, el caer del agua de la cascada la tranquilizaba y el aire templado de Mayo chocando contra ella era como el mejor de los dulces. Estaba casi durmiendose cuando una voz la hizo volver al mundo real.

- ¿Pero qué haces Granger? -preguntó la inconfundible voz de Malfoy.

Hermione gruñó, siempre tenía que joderlo todo.

- ¿A ti que te parece Malfoy? por que creo que esta claro -contestó con ironia.

- ¿Dormias en la hierva? Granger no se cual será tu preferencia de dormir, pero yo suelo hacerlo en una cama y a poder ser acompañado -añadió con una sonrisa perversa.

- Disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida, disfrutaba -suspiró.

- Te aseguro que estar en la cama conmigo es uno de los primeros placeres de la vida -aseguró él.

- Eres estúpido, estar en la cama contigo es un suplicio -se quejó ella.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que decía, nunca, jamas de los jamases nadie le había dicho tal blasfemia.

- Granger, creeme cuando te digo que he cambiado, y cuando digo que he cambiado me refiero en todos los aspectos -dijo el con una ceja alzada.

Hermione resopló, esa comversación se estaba yendo por las ramas.

- ¿A que has venido? además de a joderme la tranquilidad -recalcó Hermione.

- A pues... para preguntarte que habia de cenar, ya son las diez y no he comido nada desde la hora de comer -se quejó el rubio.

- Pues yo pizza -dijo Hermione levantandose de un salto y entrando de nuevo en la casa.

- No me apetece pizza -dijo él como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que tu vayas a comer pizza Malfoy? he dicho que yo, recalco yo, voy a cenar pizza -recalcó Hermione cogiendo el telefono y la gia telefónica.

- ¿¡Me piensas dejar sin cenar!? -dijo horrorizado Draco.

- Creo que con 20 años eres lo suficientemente mayor para hacerte tú solo la cena -dijo Hermione.

- Pero...

- Shhh, calla -le cortó la castaña y al momento empezó a hablar con la otra persona del teléfono en Italiano.

- Beh... una pizza al prosciutto, funghi, formaggio, pomodori e olives -pidió Hermione (Bien...una pizza de jamón, champiñones, queso, tomate y olivas)

Draco no se extrañó de que la castaña hablara tan bien el Italiano, se había acostumbrado, un año daba para mucho.

- ¿Venti minuti? Ebbene, la ringrazio molto -contestó Hermione y colgó (¿Veinte munutos? Bien, muchas gracias)

- Dentro de veinte minutos viene la pizza -avisó la castaña.

- ¿Y? -preguntó Darco desinteresado.

- Pues que me voy a duchar, así que abre tú, por favor -pidió subiendo las escaleras.

- Puede que hoy te quedes sin cenar -dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

A los veinte minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó y Draco se dabatió entre abrir o no abrir, o mejor aún, abrir y comerse el la pizza, suspirando se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Buona sera signore, sono venuto a portare la pizza hanno chiesto -dijo el repartidor, una chico joven. (Buenas noches señor, he venido atraerle la pizza que han pedido)

- Ebbene, aspettate un attimo !Granger, devono pagare la pizza, il sale e il bagno! Disculpala, di sapere come sono le donne quando ottenere il bagno ... -dijo Draco en un tono socarrón. (Bien, espera un momento ¡Granger, tienes que pagar la pizza, así que sal ya del baño!, disculpala, ya sabes como son las mujer cuando se meten el el baño...)

El joven soltó una risita pero calló cuando vió venir a una castaña con el pelo todo mojado y cayendole gotas por los hombros y con la simple prenda que una toalla que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Draco se quedó estatico ¿pero se podía saber que hacia con esas pintas? tan necesitada estaba?

- ¿Qué puñetas quieres Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione con voz cansada.

- Te podrias tapar un poco, no estamos solos.

Hermione miró por detrás de Malfoy y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

- Esto...voy a por el dinero -dijo titubeando y subiendo las escaleras.

- É bella, ¿veritá? -le dijo Draco al repartidor (Es guapa ¿verdad?).

Al joven no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que en ese momento Hermione bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- ¿Quanto costa? -preguntó Hermione (¿Cuánto cuesta?).

El repartidor no contestó, se había quedado embobado mirando a una semidesnuda Hermione y eso sólo sirvió para que la castaña se pusiera más roja.

- Ejem, ejem...¿quanto costa? -volvió a preguntar incomoda.

Draco estaba un poco molesto por la forma que el repartidor ese miraba a Granger.

- Stiamo parlando ¡rispondi! -le espetó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. (te estan hablando ¡responde!).

El repartidor solió de su mundo y miró a Draco confuso y al darse cuenta de lo que le habian dicho sonrió de forma estúpida, para el gusto de Draco, y miró a Hermione.

- Ci sono sedici di cinquanta euro -dijo tontamente (son dieciseis con cincuenta euros).

Hermione le dio el dinero amablemente y Draco se ocupó de echar al pobre chico a patadas de la casa.

- Podrias ser menos brusco ¿no crees? -le reprochó Hermione comiendose un trozo de pizza.

- ¿Yo brusco? -dijo Draco incredulo.

Hermione resoplo, se aclaró la garganta y habló.

-Un pezzo di asino, andare a toccare il naso a un altro -dijo imitando la voz del rubio y exagerando los gestos ( Pedazo de burro, vete a tocarle las narices a otro).

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! -se quejó Draco, con orgullo- sólo le he dicho amablemente que dejara de mirarte y que se largara -contestó con simpleza.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

- Claro Malfoy, tú ahí, marcando territorio, además a mi no me importaba que me mirara -contestó la castaña mordiendo la pizza.

- ¿Tan desesperada estas, Granger? -dijo mordaz Draco.

- ¿Celoso?

- No!, simplemente que no me gusta tener a una chica semidesnuda en mi casa -contratacó Malfoy con su barbilla bien alzada.

- ¡Nuestra casa! y si no te gusta no mires, además ya estoy vestida.

Draco no contestó.

- ¿No será que te pongo nervioso Malfoy?

Draco soltó una carcajada cínica. ¿Nervioso? ¡No!, le ponia enfermo, pero eso no se lo diría a ella.

- Si claro Granger y después acojo como mascota a un león -dijo ironico.

- Malfoy, recuerda que el pasado se queda en el pasado.

Y sin más Hermione se levantó y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Draco se encontraba tumbado en su cama con la simple luz de la luna, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de una forma misteriosa.

Olvidar el pasado era difícil, pero más lo era si aquello que quieres olvidar regresa después de un año para hacerte recordar cosas que no deberían de ser recordadas. Olvidar todo lo que pasó iba a ser difícil, teniendo a tu pasado contigo en la misma casa durante cuatro meses.

- El pasado se queda en el pasado -murmuró lo que había dicho la castaña y con un suspiro se acomodó en su cama y se durmió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué tal os ha parecido?

Dejadlo en un review, ya sabeis ¡un FanFic con reviews, es un FanFic feliz! xD...

Como ya sabeis acepto críticas buenas, malas, tomatazos, pizzas, Dracos (lalala...xD) ¡Comentad! n.n


	5. Nuestra Canción

**Ya se, ya se que me he retrasado mucho, lo siento TT.TT, es que no se me ocurría nada, y en realidad éste cap no es mucho y es demasiado corto pero pensé que igual os apetecía algun momento cariñosin n.n'...**

**Bueno pues que muchas gracias por los RR y aquí va el capi.**

**P.D: Todo lo escrito es de J.K Rowling, por ahora no tengo el pelo rubio y ni mucho menos cuarenta y pico de años así que los personajes no son mios (ya me gustaría a mi...)**

**No se si esta permitido poner letras de canciones pero yo las he puesto...**

**Una es In too Deep de Sum 41 y la otra But I do love you de Piper Perabo o de Leanne Rimes, no se...**

* * *

_**Cap 4: Nuestra canción.**_

Hermione se encontraba en la ducha, había aprovechado que Draco aún no se había levantado para ocuparla ella, había cogido su ropa y un radiocasete y se metió en la ducha. Con un golpe de varita enchufó la radio y sincronizó el canal que siempre oía.

- ¡Perfecto! -exclamó Hermione cuando empezó a sonar la melodia de una canción de un grupo que le gustaba.

Subió más el volumen y empezó a tararearla.

Draco se movió en su cama intentando dormir, un estruendo hizo que se levantara de un bote. Una melodia de guitarras electricas lo guió hasta el baño, tocó a la puerta pero al ver que no le contestaba nadie abrió la puerta, la imagen que vió lo dejó patidifuso. Hermione envuelta en una toalla, diminuta, secandose el pelo y cantando una canción, la que había despertado a Draco, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- Mmm...Granger -llamó Draco.

La castaña no le oyó y siguió su canción.

- _Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under!_ -entonó la castaña.

Draco con una sonrisa se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó como la castaña cantaba la canción. Si no recordaba mal era una canción del grupo Sum 41, uno de los favoritos de Hermione, más de una vez cuando aún salian la había pillado por la casa cantando a grito pelado y bailando esa canción.

-_ Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, Up above in my head, instead of going under, Instead of going under_

Hermione mientras entonaba la canción se arregló un poco su pelo mojado con un poco de espuma, paró un momento de cantar para sostener el tapón del bote para echarse mejor la espuma con las dos manos pero cuando quiso volver a coger el ritmo de la canción ésta pasó a otra. Casi sin darse cuenta empezó a tararearla.

-_don't like to be alone in the night_

And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe

But I do love you, but I do love you

I don't like to see the sky painted gray

And I don't like when nothing's going my way

And I don't like to be the one with the blues

But I do love you, but I do love you

Draco miró a Hermione como cantaba esa canción, la canción de ambos, esa era la canción que bailaron en el baile de fin de curso en Hogwarts, en el cual se dieron su primer beso y volverla a oir le trajo muchos recuerdos.

Derepente Hermione paró de cantar ¡pero que estaba haciendo! esa era su canción, la de los dos, la de su primer beso, sus ojos se empañaron pero no dejo salir ninguna lágrima, con paso ligero se dirigió a la radio para apagarla pero una voz la frenó.

- No la quites

La castaña se giró, aunque no hubiera hecho falta, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, y se encontró con Draco apoyado en el marco de la puerta con unos pantalones de dormir anchos y sin camiseta. Aunque su pelo desordenado le tapaba ligeramente los ojos Hermione podía notar como estos tenían un rastro de nostalgia, al igual que ella había recordado ese momento. De pronto recordó que ella estaba semi desnuda en el baño y él observandola.

- ¡Malfoy que haces! -exclamó la castaña intentando taparse un poco más sin resultados.

Draco se dirigió hacia ella y la cogió por la cintura.

- Bailemos otra vez la canción -le susurró al oido.

Hermione tragó en seco, intentó separarse pero su cuerpo no respondía así que se dejo llevar por la música.

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

The way you lay your head

Upon my shoulder when you sleep

And I love to kiss you in the rain

I love everything you do, oh I do

I don't like to turn the radio on

Just to find I missed my favorite song

And I don't like to be the last with the news

But I do love you, but I do love you

Draco aspiró el olor a vainilla del pelo de Hermione y sin pensarlo besó su cuello, sonrió al comprobar que usaba el mismo jabón con olor a cereza que cuando estaban juntos, bajó hasta sus hombros y los beso, se concentró en las pequitas que la castaña tenía repartidas por ellos y sin poder resistirlo mordió el hombro de la chica.

Hermione soltó un gemido al sentir el contacto de los dientes de Draco contra su hombro y con un suspiro echó la cabeza hacia atras.

_Love everything about the way you're loving me_

The way you lay your head

Upon my shoulder when you sleep

And I love to kiss you in the rain

I love everything you do, oh I do

And I don't like to be alone in the night

Hermione al sentir como Draco se acercaba a su boca algo dentro de ella se despertó y le gritó que se apartara y ella como si de una marioneta se tratara se separó de él, alzó una mano y la estampó en su cara.

Draco se tocó la mejilla y miró a Hermione que sin más salió del baño con lágrimas en los ojos.

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right_

And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes

But I do love you but I do love you

But I do love you but I do love you

Una vez terminó la canción Draco apagó la radio y salió del baño para meterse en su cuarto y arreglarse para cuando el guia llegara.

* * *

¿Qué tal os ha parecido?(además de corto y de que me vais a matar a tomatazos, etc..xD) Please decidmelo en un RR , ya sabeis " Un FanFic con RR es un FanFic feliz" xDxD


End file.
